THE CORES CLASH!
by toxic-Sensations
Summary: the brawlers are back from new vestroia but things have gotten heated up in earth. Hal-g is again active as Alice's grandfather and masquerade is separated from Alice as an infusion of silent core with the infinity core again. masquerade and hal-g attack and kidnap alice. will the the brawlers be able to save her?R & R
1. The return!

1st chapter- the return!

(Alice's garden- Russia: Alice's POV)

I was meditating in the garden just before the stream. Since the others had left, strange things were happening. Every time I got angry, which was rare, I was surrounded by a dark aura. I felt rage build up inside me. And each time this happened, the result was bad as I got the whole area blown up and I myself lay unconscious. The damage was not intense but growing and I started to grow angry quite at small things. The first time this happened was when I was returning home after getting groceries I encountered some senseless idiot street boys who were following me and commenting harsh. With each of their words I grew insanely angry till one of the boys came in front of me and pushed me back. The last thing I remember was when I woke up I was on the street laying and all the boys were severely injured and lay scattered like a storm had hit. My grandfather arrived looking for me saying that he was tensed for me not returning as it was late. I was confused, and surprised looking at the devastated area, till all the boys woke up and weren't in the ability of saying a word. They were unbelievably afraid and white and white all through like they have seen a ghost. After three days in hospital they were in the ability to speak. The cop acted strangely to their responses and talked with my grandfather and me. They said that the boys were saying that I blasted them and the whole area away. But they also thought they have hit their head hard as that was not possible. But after two other incidents like that, they advised me to learn to control my anger, as they thought it's insane to capture a girl innocent as me who didn't knew what happened. After that day, I went out less and practised martial arts and did hard meditation. My grandfather was confused at my power and told me to do everything possible to control it. At first part of his training I was able to concentrate my powers on one object and make it levitate(fly!) but later I could not only levitate it but I was able to fire power blasts, and fly on my own. My grandfather measured my power level and was shocked to find it increase every millisecond. From then he was engaged in his research to find out the source of power. And I've been meditating to keep the power in my control. Today I was a good martial artist, of course no competition of Shun. I was as usually meditating in front of the stream. When I suddenly heard something blast. I jumped off to find smoke coming out from my house. I jumped up and ran at blinding speed to reach the lab where I found something dreadful. My grandfather had changed...into... Hal-g! I ran and shook him who then opened his eyes and held me tight. I felt uncomfortable and a shock ran trough me then I freed myself by kicking him but I was late. I struggled as I felt something was separating from me. Then I saw him as i fell to my knees.

Alice: masquerade!

Masquerade: hello Alice dear, oh, how cute you have grown over years,...

He said placing a hand on her chin and drawing her face up when she rose flying and fired an energy blast at him which was cut off by Hal-g.

Masquerade: and powerful.

Hal-g: Alice my dear, still that same weak one, rather than accepting your power, you'll run from it? Don't hide Alice, you are powerful and your power is increasing. Come with us, and...

Alice: grandfather, come back please! And you masquerade; keep your filthy hands off me! Hal-g, you, you... leave my grandfather alone! you're never going to get what you wanted!

Hal-g: dear, dear, dear, still stubborn aren't you? Masquerade, get my little daughter, she is very important. Her power is... devastating, and don't dare you harm her! (He said his voice first disgusted then angry)

Alice: no...

Masquerade: how can I harm a petal like her, Hal-g?

Hal-g: call me grandfather, masquerade. Dr. Micheal is gone and will never...

Alice: no!

Alice was shaking with rage when Hal-g spoke about her grandfather. The aura surrounded Alice was darkest shade of purple. Her hair started flowing and eyes went purple-blue and voice was lifted.

Alice: don't...dare...you...speak...about...my...grandfather.

Hal-g just laughed. Masquerade put both his hands inside his pocket when Alice power raged. Hal-g exclaimed in joy "she's more powerful, than both of us. She is the one we need, my lovely granddaughter."

Masquerade: she could blast us off, grandfather.

Hal-g: her meditation sessions won't let her lose control over the power she conquers. She isn't that angry to set her power on. She'll cool down and your duty is to bring her to me. I don't know if she'll remain conscious. And Hal-g suits you better.

Masquerade: hmm. Hal-g, she looks lovely like that isn't it?

Hal-g: truly dear. Now go get her, she's gathering her senses. I am going in to the transporter to make the preparations, the position is in sequence. Don't keep me waiting, dear.

Then Hal-g went into the transporter and masquerade looked at Alice who was still glowing in that aura.

Masquerade: dear, dear, dear, you are so gorgeous yet powerful.

Then Alice cooled down and fell, but luckily she was still conscious. She landed on the ground with one knee down and one hand on the ground, ninja pose and then looked up at masquerade's laughing face.

Masquerade: so you are tough, right?

Alice:*grins sadistically* tough enough to get through you.

Masquerade: really?

Masquerade speaks and suddenly holds her hands and pins her to the wall and says "beauties like you shouldn't be much of a hurdle."

Alice to masquerade's words smirks and looks into his face and says "you think..." and turns her hand around which masquerade had been holding and pins him to the wall "you can tackle a ninja with this ease?" and bolts out of the door blindly. She reaches her room picks her mobile, passport and purse while she hears the steps on the stairs. Alice: the window...

She then rushes and opens the window when masquerade enters the room.

Masquerade: you...

Alice jumps down the window and runs blindly. If this martial arts training had got the full of her, it had improved her running impossibly.

After running a long distance and jumping from roof to roof she finally stops and dials a number.

The person at the other side answered "hello, who's there?"

Alice: hello runo, I need your help.

Runo: Alice, is it you?

Alice: yeah, just come here with marucho's jet, it's urgent.

Runo: are you okay?

Alice: I'm in danger and you all are too. Have others arrived?

Runo: we're getting there as soon as possible.

Alice: I'm staying at a hotel. I'll send you the coordinates. Please get here quick. I am waiting, okay?

Runo: we'll be there in a few hours.

Please review! tell me weather you like it, okay! any suggestions and advice is most most most most most welcome. :-)


	2. Together again!

_Chapter 2- together again!_

(Runo's pov)

After receiving Alice's tensed call I was tensed. I rushed outside and called Julie and marucho at the same time.

Julie: hello runo, what's up?

Marucho: Julie is that you?

Runo: hello guys I've called you two. Meet me at the Bakugan Park, marucho with your jet. Julie, pack your clothes, Alice's in grave danger we need to help her. Something has gone severely wrong there.

Marucho: what happened to Alice?

Julie: OMG, is she alright?

Runo: marucho, when will Dan and others arrive?

Marucho: they said it will be today, but I don't know the exact time.

Runo: see me quick. We have to leave for Russia; we don't have time to wait for them. Bye.

Julie and marucho: okay. See you.

(scene: bakugan park )

A portal suddenly appears. First mira comes out, then ace. After them Dan, Shun and billy comes out.

Ace and mira: thanks for sorting out the things; it was very supportive of you.

Dan: anytime. Wouldn't you like to stay for lunch? Runo's cafe is near. Hmm, I dearly missed the food.

Shun: you are an endless pit Dan. Well thank you ace and mira, and it will be nice of you staying sometime.

Ace: that's very welcoming but mira and I have to handle many things out in new vestroia. See you. Next time when we'll come, I am going to visit all your friends including runo and marucho for sure. Bye then.

Then ace and mira again enter the portal which disappears. Dan, billy and Shun talk while walking when Dan notices a jet coming to the park.

Dan: guys! Marucho's jet! It's coming here! Guess they tracked us down!

Shun: hope everything's alright.

Billy: hey, runo and Julie are here too! I guess they are planning a nice welcome party!

Runo and Julie see's Dan and others and run to them. For the sake of god and the first time in this whole world, runo runs to Dan and hugs him tight. Dan is first shocked, but then embraces her with his full might. Shun giggles and they separate.

Dan: hey runo, is everything right?

Marucho's jet land and he gets out.

Marucho: no time to explain, get on the jet.

All of them get on the jet and marucho sets it on auto pilot while they gather around runo asking if everything's okay.

Dan: runo! For god sake tell me if everything's alright? I can't see you like this, it's killing me!

Billy: Julie, please explain this.

Julie: guys, in the morning I and marucho received runo's call, and she was tensed. She said us that something's wrong with Alice.

Shun: runo! Please say is she okay? Oh my god, why the hell did I leave? Shit.

Dan sits besides runo and calms her down rubbing her back.

Dan: runo, please tell us what happened.

Runo (sobbing): guys, in the morning, I received Alice's call and...and... she was gasping like she had been running. She was sounding scared and just told me to come to Russia with you guys quick as she's in danger.

Dan hugs her back.

Shun: oh, my I hope she's okay. This suspense is killing me.

Marucho: Alice sent me the coordinates, guys we're going to reach there in no time.

The jet rages at full speed and all are tensed by Alice's sudden terrifying call.

Shun is moving in and out. He wants to do something, he's actually going crazy. He wants to reach and see if Alice's okay and hug her.

Shun: I'm going crazy

Skyress: you're tensed Shun. I know what she means to you. Calm down, she'll be fine.

Shun slams his hand to the wall in anger. He can do nothing except waiting.

Shun: "Shit" .

(Scene: hotels terrace. Alice is standing waiting for others when a jet land there.)

Shun comes out first and hugs Alice.

Shun: Alice are you okay?

Alice: I am fine Shun.

Then runo comes dashing followed by others. They hug each other one by one and then Alice takes them down into her room. They get onto the bet room and Alice shut the windows.

Runo: what happened Alice?

Alice: listen guys, since you left strange things are going on.

Shun: what are you talking about?

Dan: is everything fine, Alice? Why are you staying at this hotel.

Alice: guys, since you guys left, something strange started happening to me. when I got angry, an dark aura surrounded me and I blasted.

Julie: what?

Alice: guys, nothing happened to me, not a scratch. I actually haven't seen what happened. It all started when some spoiled idiots started chasing me around street, and one of them pushed me. I became angry and the last thing I remembered was I was lying unconscious on the floor and the boys were severely hurt. This happened a few times, and my grandfather said me to practise martial arts, to get a control over my power. He researched on my power, while I meditated day and night. My powers grew, and I could do many things which to you all will seem impossible.

Dan: like?

Alice waved her hand and all of the brawlers started flying in midair. All of them suddenly gasped, and Alice again put them all down.

Skyress: so you're too a ninja?

Alice: no, I just practised it a little. I practised meditation the most and I'm not that skilled to be called that. Yet I have to meditate daily as I am dangerous to all. Now, the main point. My grandfather started tracking the source of these power. He thought this was related to the cores, as you know I was inflicted by silent core when young. Then one day when I was meditating when something in the lab blasted and I went in to find...

Runo: find what Alice?

Alice: my grandfather had turned into Hal-g. He ran a shock through me and masquerade separated through me. I got in angry and returned into a powerful state, while He then went away saying masquerade to bring me while I returned to my normal state. Masquerade tried getting me but I pinned him through the wall, went into my room and got my passport, mobile and purse and jumped through the window. I ran blindly jumping from roof and roof getting tired and then I contacted you.

Dan: Alice, you said you blasted the whole area when you went into the power state but you didn't .

Alice: after meditating, I gathered control over my power, so I have sense while my transformation. I fired some blasts at Hal-g but he blocked it. Therefore, I ran. My little training helped me out.

Billy: your power is the main interest of Hal-g, in my guess. You should not be here. Let's go to bayview.

Alice: well, I don't think it's a good idea, as I am dangerous and I can blow up your whole house.

Shun: that won't be a problem. You'll come with me to my house. We'll meditate the whole day and practise to master your power.

Alice: thanks.

Skyress: we'll be happy to have you.

Marucho: hope they will not be able to track us down.

They go up, and sit in the jet. Bayview city, the original battle brawlers are again coming to the place where it had all started.


	3. Chapter 3 kidnapped!

Shun's POV:

Alice stayed with me for a week now. She was indeed a quick learner. Since she was here her power blast levels were rare. It was once in the Bakugan Park when I went to bring some ice-creams that some bullies started to scare a little boy, who ran and hid behind Alice. Alice started radiant but I was at perfect time to soothe her, preventing the boy's journey to god damn hell. Yeah, Alice just gave the leader a slap after he forgot how to behave, throwing him back 6 feet, and others running away nicely afraid. Alice was so sweet, she gave up her ice-cream to that boy, and we came home together, well I came with an open mouth, still wondering about that slap. From that day, I took her to training with me near the waterfall. She meditated under the waterfall water gushing over her head, and I meditated on the cliff. Today, I was also meditating; and thinking about time spent with Alice. These last days of weeks have been of perfect happiness. My grandfather was not here to interfere in my business, and I was unbelievably happy mood. But nobody except skyress noticed this change, I think as one day she asked me.

(Flashback)

Skyress: hey Shun, well if you don't mind, can I ask you something?

Shun: of course skyress, anything.

Skyress: it's that... I have never seen you like this from the day Mrs. Kazami... you know.

Shun: what do you mean skyress? I asked gazing at Alice who was making breakfast and singing.

Skyress: you are happy Shun. This thing, this feeling was long lost in you, locked up inside, to which from the first day of us together I couldn't find an answer. Now it's like... you're changing.

Shun: let's have breakfast skyress, please just don't take that topic out up infront of Alice.

*flashback ends*

Well thinking. I opened my eyes to see Alice standing on one leg. I wondered "didn't she said me that she learnt martial arts only a month since? How could she handle so much pressure?"

Well this is going to be fun... I muttered to myself and jumped from the cliff.

Alice' POV

Well I was standing on one leg stance, when I heard some muttering, and looked up to see Shun jumping from a cliff obviously 200 feet high and landing like he jumped from a chair. I held back a scream and stared at him. He landed one hand on ground on knee position and got up, dreamy type.

Shun: hey Alice would you like a match?

I was dumbstruck. I? A match with him? I swallowed a gulp of saliva and put my both legs down, raising one eyebrow.

"Are you for real?" I asked still a little afraid.

Shun: yeah. I am for real, asking you. A practise match wouldn't do much of harm.

Alice: but...

Shun: no but, it's on.

He took up a sneer and I was in a great problem. Hope this goes well, was my last wish. I took on my stance. We were ready to pounce in matter of seconds.

(Dan's pov)

Marucho organised a meeting on something deadly important and I was almost there at shuns practise area, where he mostly spends time with. Runo joined me shortly accompanied by billy and Julie, marucho came in his jet and we were there to see Alice and Shun crouched in like lions ready to pounce. They hadn't noticed us, so I shushed all of my friends, to grab a view of ferocious battle.

Runo: Dan, this is gonna be fun.

Julie: let's watch, ninja fight! whoopee!

Marucho: lets watch.

"Yeah," I said

Alice:*smiling * ready?

Shun:*smiling * yeah, let's set the fire.

I smiled to see to challenging smiles on the faces. "Its gonna be fun" I thought.

The battle commenced. Shun, jumped up to Alice to deliver a on fire kick but Alice dodged them with ease and followed his attacks by smacking a punch in his stomach which he easily dodged by. He smirked finding an honourable and worthy opponent. Alice attacked his fist rolled into a ball and punched Shun nice hard at stomach and Shun pinned her to the ground at a roll of fist. She smirked and elbowed him enjoying the fight, he was pushed five feet by that elbow. She stood up and started running at an invisible speed, Shun doing the same lunged at her. Smack after smack, kicks and punches viciously shot at each other were drawing them to climax. Both were injured with bruises, but thrill went through them, not twice or thrice but thousandth time. After an equal battle, they laid down on grass. I decided to show up, after all marucho was pulling me down. "It was urgent" was all that he said.

(shuns pov)

Alice was lying beside me. the soft air was brushing us. Peace. It was nice feeling. The battle was nice, but more advance than I thought, I tried to get easy on her, but her level was very high for an immature inexperienced one. Then I heard her breaths, the sensation was seductive. I heard some footsteps approach, and jumped up to see Dan and others following him. I jumped up to see Alice waving to them. I waved and ran to them, followed by Alice.

(narrators pov)

They all embraced each other. Runo was relieved to see her best friend as was Dan.

Marucho: guys, get back to the topic, there's a trouble.

Dan: yeah, he's been suckling like a sissy, so get it out of her, behaving like a girl.

Runo: dare you say something about girls...I'LL BREAK YOUR EMPTY HEAD!

Dan: oh damn shit god save me.

Marucho: GUYS! It's so stupid of you, THEN LISTEN DEARS, MASQUERADE AND Hal-G HAVE CREATED A SMALL TRANSLOCATOR AND RESEARCH STATION IN AIR! THEY ARE GOING TO LOCATE Alice IN NO TIME!

All the teenagers dropped their jaws down and stared at marucho. Just then the sounds of someone floating above them hired their attention and they bust back to see...

Alice: masquerade

Masquerade: you remember me dear? Oh I thought it wouldn't be difficult for you to forget your other-half when you are with you your ninja-boyfriend?

Shun: stay the hell far from her?

Masquerade: over aggressive and over obsessive, right? Alice, you should teach him meditation, I am sure he'll need it.

Runo: you ass hole, I am going to beat you to pulp!

Masquerade (chuckling): Dan's hit-hard girlfriend, isn't you?

Dan: you dumb! How dare you call her like that?

Masquerade: oh, well no offence meant. I am sure you'll mind it, but probably straight to work. I want Alice, you'll be left safe and alone. Deal?

Shun: IS SHE SOME OLD BASTARD GOOD YOU'RE PROBABLY TRYING TO BET US WITH? DAMN, SHE'S NOT GOING WITH YOU DUMBHEAD, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, DONT ANNOY ME OR I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU TO PIECES!

Alice: you can't get through us, masquerade, remember last time you tried getting through me?

Masquerade: Are you sure kiddo?

He waved his hand and all his friends rose up in pain and groaned and screeched.

Alice: leave them you moron!

Masquerade waved his other hand and a teleportation pad appeared a little above the ground.

Masquerade: if you wanna see your friends alive then step onto it.

Runo: leave her alone, do whatever you want with us! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

Shun: please Alice, run away! Get over from that moron's grasp!

Alice: I am sorry friends, but...i can't bear it that you'll be in trouble cause me. bye, I hope I'll be able to see you again.

A tear rolled down her cheeks, and she trembling set her foot on the transportation pad and...poof! she disappeared into thin air.

Masquerade: oh, poor brawlers. You know, I could have never killed you. I have power, but they are incomplete without Alice...that's why I need her so much, my lust for her is growing day by day as she is gaining more power I am weakening. You know, I fooled her, as she is as always a naive.

Shun: you can't lay a hand at her till I am alive, and a drop of blood dwells in my body.

Masquerade: you spoke truth Shun, I can't have her powers, till she has the hope and will for you to come, by any means or trust in you, but as you know she's so naive, a three yrs old can fool her. After I receive the powers, she'll be right fully mine. My soul will fuse with her pure and complete one, providing the source of my powers and well I won't keep her too waiting. Well brainwashing is an option but I think she'll blow up our air research station if I don't reach their at time, so goodbye brawlers, soon to be mine Alice is waiting for me.

Shun was feeling like blowing up now, for a huge weight had fallen on his heart. He had failed. She was in danger by protecting him but that should be exactly opposite.

Others fell from the height as masquerade disappeared and Shun began beating the ground and crying. His Alice was I danger and he won't lose was the only thing in his mind. Just then something strange happened; all the bakugans flew and returned to their original form, of huge giant beasts.

Drago: Dan, What just happened?

Skyress: Shun, is that you crying; wait, where is Alice?

Runo: masquerade...took her!

Runo fell onto ground and was nudged by the giant tigerra.

Tigerra: we'll get her back, I promise madam runo.

Runo: oh tigerra!

Marucho: this is what I was trying to tell when that moron appeared, and...damn shit.

Shun: marucho, where is their location coordinates, I'll leave for it and rip that morons head off.

(just then they disappeared into a sudden light flash)

_**I love cliff hangers, where are the brawlers? How are they going to face masquerade and Hal-g's power without any power themselves? Keep on reading and do review!**_


End file.
